


Mer

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [95]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Much needed female company, Prompt Fill, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 30th: Mer - 100 words - Why do these things keep happening?!
Relationships: Android 18 & Original Character (OC)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Mer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after the Cell Games when 18 is living with Krillin in Kame House. I imagine she'd miss female company, so would make a friend

18 stood in the waves, feeling the surge of the ocean pulling at her legs. Gathering a ball of energy in her hands she fired small blasts into the calm ocean, tapping out a message into the deep water. Then she crossed her arms, and waited.

“18!”

She smiled. A woman was swimming towards her, waving, her purple hair fanning out behind her and her green eyes sparkling.

“Long time no see.” 18 sat down in the waves, smiling as the mermaid swam up beside her and began sunning her strong purple tail. It was always so nice catching up.


End file.
